


A second chance?

by ShmurrrKillerr



Series: Tangled feelings [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: Is is just sex?
Relationships: Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love)
Series: Tangled feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635013
Kudos: 19





	A second chance?

After a night of dancing and drinking in the Snakeroom, Bella wanted to go back to her apartment to blast some music and start a new painting.

She never thought that she would end up in the bed of her ex boyfriend agreeing to have a one night stand. 

Clubbing, drinking, painting and basically running from everything and everyone that might have an emotional connection. She never kept talking with a guy that might have wanted more than physical relationship from her. That was her life since high school and she was happy with that.

But she broke her own set of rules.

All the feelings that were once between them, all the memories came all in her mind as she stood there between his sheets.

She had to admit that it was relaxing, it was comfortable and known. She didn't want to stand up from her warm place, yet she did. Castiel still looked asleep when she left the bed.

Bella started the shower and made sure that the water was hot. With every passing second she could feel the places that missed the pleasure.

"Just a kiss, just sex. Fuck it! "

She remembered. That night, when they broke up. It was followed by endless nights filled with tears, by sleepless nights when memories were flooding her head, by lost nights when the frustration was the reason she lost her inspiration.

She was not able to point the second, the hour, the day when they started to fall apart. Maybe their end started when she moved and he decided to stay. Or maybe it was one of the times she was not able to answer his call or when he refused to have her stand beside him.

That cursed night she promised not to look after him again, she promised not to  listen to his  songs, memories made from something turned to ashes.

When he appeared in front of her, after she refused his proposition, after all the promises, she was there, in his bed. She gave in to her primal instincts. Just because she let her heart win.

She stopped the water as she finished her shower and went to gather her clothes.

Their night was full of passion, tendress and unspoken words. Or so she thought, as she hoped that he had never forgotten her, that all the women that passed through his sheets had something that reminded him of her.

He was awake, scrolling on his phone. Neither said a word. She wanted to cry, she wanted to annoy him, she wanted to get a reaction out of him. 

But that was not her. Not anymore. It was just sex, that was the deal. They were neither lovers nor enemies, just strangers with shared memories.

As she was picking her clothes, Castiel got out of bed and put on the same pair of jeans that he had worn the night before. She was missing a piece of clothing. She left that piece last, just so she could spite them.

With her clothes in one hand, she made her way towards him.

"Last night I didn't need them, but now, I do." She was naked, but she didn't feel that way as he was looking at her. Her hand reached into his pocket and took out her panties.

She slipped them on and then she proceeded to dress herself.

"I am leaving, Castiel. See you around." Despite knowing that she was going to sleep with the ghost of their love, she turned her back to the one that meant everything to her. She wanted to be the one winning, despite knowing that she was going to lie her own heart.

It was for the best, lying until it became the truth. She did it once, she could do it again.

This time, she felt him as he looked at her. She reached the door when she felt a hand around her waist that turned her around.

"I am a foul." His eyes were piercing her soul. The fantasies that laid dormant for such a long time awoke. Her determination was gone. She could no longer hide in her studio, wearing one of his old shirts, avoiding him until she would forget how she felt in his arms.

There was no chance of leaving him with a smirk on her lips, amusement in her eyes, with a broken heart.

"I can't have you just for a night. You are my drug, the only one that I would gladly have until my last day." His words felt like a slap. She could no longer look just for carnal pleasure.

Their bodies were flushed together. 

“You are going to be the death of me.” she whispered.


End file.
